ShiverA Foaly Story
by Sylvia's Paperweight
Summary: Foaly is stricken by a terrible disease. A mysterious force that may affect both the human and the fairy world becomes unstable. And Foaly may not be there to help...
1. Shiver

Heyo reader!  This is my first story on FanFiction.  I have just updated it, so, enjoy!

Disclaimer:  All references to any character, place, time, etc., from Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.  I only worship him.

Shiver

         _P'Seidon's Syndrome-_

_One of the newest known mental diseases among fairies, this disease begins to effect male pixies, elves, centaurs, and sprites.  It can show warning signs from as early an age as two-hundred, or as late as seven-hundred.  P'Seidon's Syndrome is named after its discover, Healer Vibrose P'Seidon, [see various works].  This disorder is similar to a combination of the human diseases Parkinson's and Alzheimer's… _

"Foaly? Foaly! Are you listening to me?" said an impatient female voice.  Foaly closed his book with a hurried snap, and looked up at the young captain.  He stretched his sarcastic grin over his face, hiding his hastiness and dismay that he had not heard her speaking.  Holly was one of his only true friends and, although he hated to admit it, had always paid attention to her.  An insult would be the best cover up.

         "Sorry, Captain.  I was too intent on looking up all the ways you've avoided being thrown out of the L.E.P.  Between all the unauthorized stakeouts, disobeying of orders, and being an annoying young elf, it's a wonder you aren't taking out my trash."  He stifled an amused whinny as Holly flushed and growled under her breath.  He could practically read her thoughts.  Most fairies thought the same about him- he was not only the most annoying creature in the Lower Elements, but he could get away with every insult he threw.  Having designed most of the new fairy tech, including his own computer, he was considered untouchable.  Along with that, it was rumored that any fairy but him tried to access the computer, a virus would come crashing down on their skulls. 

         So, the L.E.P had to put up with his sharp insults and sadistic comments.  Genius he may be, many fairies had him on their to-beat-within-the-next-millennia lists. 

         "Foaly, one of these days, I am going to leave my boot print on your balding behind," said Holly, finally finding a retort that would sting Foaly's pride.  He had singed his rump several years ago when Briar Cudgeon nearly overran Haven.  Opal Koboi had taken control of Foaly's office, and Cudgeon had shot him with his own plasma cannon.  Embarrassing, not to mention painful.  Holly was one of the few elves who knew Foaly had started wearing a toupee on his can.  This information never failed to please her.

         Seemingly to be successfully putout, Foaly retreated to his computer.  Of course, that wasn't the only reason- it was happening again.  His hands began to shake spastically.  _No, no, not now! _ Thought Foaly.  Biting his lip, he concentrated, willing the shaking to stop (_one potato two potato three potato four all the ugly Mud Men knocking on my door.  _Random thoughts infested Foaly's mind.)  After a few moments, his hands slowed to jitters and then stopped altogether.  He let his breath out in a relieved hiss, but inwardly he was worried.  It had taken longer to stop the spasms.  Much longer. 

         _Don't show it,_ thought Foaly. _ Not to… _He stopped in mid-thought.  _Name! Name!  What's her name? Think, you moron! _ Diving through the folds of his brain, he finally remembered. _Holly, that's it, Holly.  _Simultaneously sighing and mentally kicking himself, he had one last thought- _Wait until you're absolutely sure…_

         "What was that?" inquired Holly, turning abruptly with one eyebrow raised questioningly. 

         "Pardon?"  Foaly's stomach churned.  Had he said his last thought out loud?  He couldn't remember.  How could it be possible:  One of the most intelligent People of Haven was cracking up, just like Opal Koboi.  Foaly felt his hands begin to tremble violently, but they stopped almost immediately after they started. 

         "You said something about waiting until you're sure."  Foaly heaved a huge sigh, and feeling more tired than ever. 

         "Oh, I'm just thinking about the case of the Fowl nuisance.  We finally got that particular problem solved.  But…" Foaly shrugged.  Holly looked knowingly at Foaly, with the slightest bit of bitterness in her eyes.

         "You're worried his memory will come back."

         "Yes," said Foaly resignedly, "but that's not all.  What if only part of his memory returns?  What if he starts trying to exploit The People, and kidnap another fairy?" 

         "Even if he did regain his memory, I wouldn't be put on the case," she replied with a resentful tone.

         "Not that you would want to be," corrected Foaly, eyebrows rising sharply. 

         "Oh, of course."  She turned away quickly, but not fast enough for Foaly to see her face darken with sadness.  He knew that Holly had become close to the Mud Boy, even friendly.  It had hurt her to let him go.  Truth be told, Foaly felt the same way, at least to a point.  Fowl was the only one who had the mental capacity to appreciate his lectures.

         "Yes," she said, the pain showing on her face.  There were several minutes of silence.  Finally, Holly glanced down at her moonometer, put on her helmet, and headed for the door.

         "My shifts over.  I'm going home."  
         "Take it easy," said Foaly, half grinning at her.  After pausing a few seconds, he turned around in his swivel chair.  If someone had glanced at his face, they would see one of the only times all traces of sarcasm leaving his face.

         "Holly."  She halted as he spoke, halfway through the door.

         "I miss him too," he stated.  Holly's frame nodded, back still towards him.  A small shiver passed along her thin frame, as though she felt a chill.  Of course, being several miles under the earth, feeling a draft was impossible. 

         After pausing several seconds, she walked swiftly out, closing the door much harder than needed.  Especially since his doors would magnetically shut on their own.  Foaly could still picture her small figure shudder, and he felt his body begin to shudder as well.  His vision began to blur, and his head was reeling.

         "Oh no," he whispered, feeling his hands begin to shake, as they had off and on for the past several months.  His body shuddered uncontrollably, knees knocking together as if he was being electrocuted.  Even his tail twitched involuntarily.  With trembling fingertips, he reached towards his book, _Diseases of the Fairy Body and Mind._  Gritting his chattering teeth together, he began to read where he left off.  Shaking his head as if in defiance, he looked down towards the pages.

         _…This disorder is similar to a combination of the human diseases Parkinson's and Alzheimer's.  It effects muscle coordination and memory.  P'Seidon's is a degenerative disease that forms from a mutated trait, and can remain dormant for many years after the Person shows symptoms.  Often, signs of the disease are revealed during times of stress, excitement, or irritation.  Common warning sings are the shaking of limbs, short-term memory loss, dizziness, vertigo, and blurred vision.   When the disease becomes active, the effected may shake uncontrollably, suffer partial or total blindness, long-term memory loss, strokes, and partial or total paralysis.  There is only a fifteen to twenty percent chance of recovery, and there is no known cure._

         Foaly closed the book with a snap, rubbing his temples.  He was no longer shaking, but his vision was still slightly blurred.  His stomach turned over as he thought of that last sentence.  The words seemed to resonate in his mind.

         _There is no known cure…_

Well, waddaya think? Does is suck?  Do you like it?  Please, please, please, please tell me!  Insults are welcome!  Critique is thanked!  Anything goes!  Do you want changes to the story?  Whatever, just review.  Thank you!

                          L               z                 C                t       

a                 y                a                                  **LazyCat**


	2. Amazing

Heyo!  Thanx for all the reviews.  You made great suggestions.  Right now, my computer is acting retarded, esp. the Internet, so I can't get the reviewers names down to thank you all.  But I PROMISE to try again next update.  I know it has been a while.  I have had a huge writer's-brain fart- no inspiration- type thing.  This story hasn't even gotten checked over.  I have been really busy, and spending what little free time I have had trying to write.  Sorry, all!

OK, here it goes.  Thanx!

Disclaimer:  As usual, Eoin Colfer owns all Fowl paraphernalia.  No teen, tween, whatever, owns anything but their own creations, including me.  And I have very little original creations.  Well, on with the show!  (huge cliché, I know, I know.)

Shiver: Chapter 2--- Amazing 

            Holly woke up early, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.  The room was cold, but that was not abnormal;  she turned the heater down to save energy and money.  She stepped out of bed and began to get ready.  Another usual, monotonous day was ahead. 

            "Great," Holly rasped, glancing at the moonometer.  It was already too late to take a shower, and she would have to eat on the way.  Holly pulled on her moss-green Recon suit and grabbed her helmet, and looked into her bedroom mirror.  Dark bags lined her eyes, and her short, red hair was a mess. _Stunning,_ thought Holly sarcastically. _ Absolutely gorgeous._  She started combing her hair when her watch beeped.

            "D'arvit!" said Holly repetitively, sprinting out of the bathroom, out the bedroom, and grabbing a VitaBar on the way out the door.  She hadn't even bothered to turn out the lights.  That would add to her electricity bill, no doubt.

            Yes, working for the L.E.P. sure had its perks.  Long hours, mountains of paperwork, and very little action nowadays.  _And the traffic, and the tourists,_ added Holly mentally, as a hovercab nearly ran her over.  The cabby honked and gave her a very creative, rude catcall.  She decided to put on her helmet, seeing a gang of smelly dwarves congregating on the corner.  A flock of Atlantian tourists passed by, gazing openmouthed at the Main Plaza's greatness.  Carrying digital cameras, for Frond's sake.  Those things were outdated by at least thirty years.  Yes, walking in the city was difficult enough, but being in the L.E.P was worse.  The usual bombardment of questions and comments assailed her, as if she had some magnetic force that attracted the remarks.  She had to shut her visor in order to tune out the sound and avoid a major migraine.  _Ah, well, it_ _could be worse,_ thought Holly, trying to gain a positive attitude in order to make it though the day.

            _Famous last words,_ she thought a split second later, as she did a rather amazing gymnastic feat as a swear toad ran in front of her.  The ugly creature turned to her and called her names she had never even heard of.  Well, it couldn't be any worse, but she would never take up a new job.  Recon was her life, even if she had to handle the tourists, gnomes, and swear toads. 

She battled her way through traffic and pushed open the steel doors to the L.E.P headquarters.  Flashing her identity badge at the security guards, Holly walked to her cubicle.  No doubt a pile of paperwork was waiting to greet her.  Smiling at the memory of how many times she had sprinted the cubicle in order to avoid Roots booming voice calling her into his office for criticizing, Holly wished for a moment he would hear his yell.  That cramped space of her 'office' nearly gave her nightmares.  The Commander's scream would definitely be welcome today or even a new dangerous mission.  Facing the meanest troll was less threatening then the forms she would be looking at all day long.  What in Frond's name did she do to deserve this? 

Just as one foot glumly stepped into her office, a miracle happened…

"SHORT!  GET IN HERE!"  Heart skipping a beat with joy, she turned abruptly and nearly sprinted to the office.  She composed herself before opening the door.

"Yessir?" said Holly nonchalantly.  She wanted to bounce on her toes, but contained herself, for she had to act professional if she wanted the case.  "What's the case?"  Root's rose face was turning purple gradually, resembling an overripe cherry with angry, bulging eyeballs.

"What the Frond do you mean, what's the case," he bellowed, eyes bulging even more rapidly.

"I mean, what is the new case you obviously called me in here for?" 

"WHO SAID THERE WAS A CASE? THERE IS NO CASE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED!" he roared.  Holly merely blinked patiently.  She looked Root in the eye, devoid of emotion, even though her heart was pounding with excitement.  Root glared at her for several moments, indignant anger flashing in his eyes.  A blue vein pulsed in his temple, as if threatening to burst out of his skull and throttle Holly.  Finally, Root sighed, some of the tint fading from his cheeks.

"All right, there may be a case," he added, "but no promises."  He looked dejected.  Almost.  The Commander glanced at her shrewdly.  "How did you know anyway?"

"Begging your pardon, sir, but why else have you called me down?  We haven't really talked since…" Holly trailed off, trying to hide a wince.  She failed miserably.  Her stomach lurched unpleasantly.  _Since the Fowl mindwipe._  Her mind finished, although she hated thinking about it.  _But I won't show it, be professional, girl._  Making her face stony, although her soul was howling like a rabid troll, she looked at Root.  He raised and eyebrow inquisitively, but quickly lowered it, coughing and clearing his throat.

"Well," he said aloud,  "Foaly says he was checking his various satellite monitors this morning.  He insists that when he checked some of our satellites that he noticed something pretty damn unusual.  Uncanny.   Several LEP satellites were picking up strange frequencies… FOALY!"  Root yelled into his telephone.  Holly jumped at the sudden cry. 

"Yes, Julius?"  replied Foaly over the loudspeaker, obviously hearing Root.

"Bring in the photo-what-cha-ma-call-it.  And don't call me Julius!"  Holly could clearly hear Foaly's sarcastic, humorous whinny.

"What ever your heart desires, Julius," he answered, faking an air of gentleness.  Root swore viciously into the one-way phone that had a link to Foaly's office.  In a few long moments, Holly heard the familiar clunk of hooves on the tiled floor.  The door opened automatically with a pneumatic hiss, and a familiar centaur sauntered into the room, horse-like teeth pulled into a cynical grin.  He tossed a few papers onto the Commander's desk, with an air of superiority.

"These photofrequency images show…" began Foaly, but Root held up a hand.

"Hold it, now, the what?"  Foaly sighed as one would a stupid child.

"Photofrequency images.  Honestly, Julius, how did you pass high school without knowing what Photofrequency images are?"  Root, violet with suppressed rage, glared at the centaur.  His carotid artery throbbed warningly, ready to burst.  Holly interrupted before Julius deafened her with his shriek.

"Foaly, begging your pardon, but I don't exactly know what a photo…whatever… thing is.  You, being the superintelligent fairy you are, should explain what exactly is the photo-thing and what it does."  She looked pointedly at her commander, who calmed down slightly, but only slightly.  Foaly looked at both the pixies, rolled his eyes, and decided it was best to tell what this (relatively new) piece of technology did.

"Ok, half-wits of a fairy pair.  A photofrequency image, in tech-for-morons language, basically translates soundwaves that are picked up by an audio recorder, into photographs.  In other words, it changes sound into a picture.  Usually the soundwaves are from sonar resonating from some form of aircraft."  He paused for a moment.  Commander Root interrupted.

"So, basically, this machine picked up sonar frequencies coming from an unidentified aircraft.  What's so special about these images?"

"See for yourself," he said, pushing the images forward.  Holly and Root bent over the images.  Almost immediately, they gasped in awe.

"B-but this…" Root stammered, "This is unreal.  I've never seen anything like it.  What exactly are we looking at?"

"It looks as if…" said Holly, pausing, unsure of what to say.  The image was what looked like an _aurora borealis, _but it appeared…solid.  Like light, but in the shape of some sort of aircraft.

"A UFO.  Alien craft.  It appears to be made of light, but emits sonar.  Made of energy, but has solid form."  The pixies looked at Foaly.  He had a peculiar expression on his face.  He seemed dreamy, even more in awe than them.

"This is technology the People have never seen.  Maybe it isn't even considered technology.  In all my years in this world, I have never seen anything like this before."  The fairies turned back to the wondrous, extraordinary image.  Even though the picture was immobile, the colors of the aircraft seemed to swirl and change.  Pink to green, crimson to indigo.  Silver and gold.  But it was compact, not a random splatter as the Northern Lights were.  But as the fairies stood, transfixed, something was happening to Foaly.  His eyes widened in terror.  A muscle in his jaw began to spasm.  His hands shook.  Holly, sensing something, looked up.

"Foaly?" she said worriedly.  Her heart skipped a beat; somehow, her body figured out what was wrong just before her mind did.  She had noticed for the past several weeks that her centaur friend had been hiding something.  She now realized what was wrong.  He was ill.  And now, his body shook.  _Oh, gods, he's having a seizure!_  She thought.  And, as if in response to her thought, Foaly's four legs buckled, and he collapsed, shuddering, onto the floor.

"COMMANDER!" she screamed, rushing to Foaly.  She knelt, and saw that Foaly's jaw had locked.  She desperately tried to pry open his mouth, for he might swallow his tongue.  But his maw was shut like a cruel, Mud Man's steel trap.  Root had become aware of what was going on, and yelled.

"Foaly! FOALY!"  Root's eyes bulged in his head.  Holly felt horrified tears run down her cheeks.  She took her eyes off of Foaly and cried to Julius.

"Call the hospital!"  Root stood stupidly, gaping at the centaur's spasming figure.  A dull, uncomprehending look was in his eyes.  "COMMANDER!"  Holly sobbed desperately, screaming to make Root move.  Finally, after several vital seconds, he ran to the phone, punching in numbers.

"Hello, hospital!  Come down to LEP station at once!  Foaly the centaur is having a seizure.  Please hurry!"  He hung up.  Holly turned back to Foaly.  His skin was pallid and damp with sweat, and his eyes were glazed and unfocused.   Holly shook him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking, shaking.  The centaur's eyes focused on Holly for a moment, and she screamed in terror, for she saw the pain in his eyes.  And the comprehension; he knew exactly what was happening to him.  His back curved upwards, and then crashed down onto the floor.  Fearing he would injure his spine, she placed one tiny hand underneath him, but quickly pulled back, crying out in alarm.  As his back struck her hand, she felt one of her fingers snap, and felt immense pain wash over her.  Holly moaned, feeling faint from fear and hurt. 

Just then, Root placed his hands under Foaly's back, and held him off the ground.  _How strong he must be, _Holly's mind muttered.  She saw Root's forehead glazed in sweat, tendons tight in his arms and neck.  His face twitched from the enormous effort his muscles and mind were putting in.  Suddenly, Foaly's face slacked and he opened his mouth.

" Art is foul," he rasped.  Holly thought_ he's delusional._  But then realized he had not said art is foul, he had said… yes… _He said FOWL!  ARTEMIS FOWL!_  She screamed the name directly at Foaly's face.

"ARTEMIS FOWL!  FOWL!"  The centaur seemed to nod, mouthing something.  She realized after several seconds what he had mouthed.  Sirens were screaming outside, and paramedics were tumbling into the office.  She did not hear them.  Holly only heard her thoughts on what Foaly had murmured.

_Get Fowl. Get Fowl. Get Fowl.  Get Fowl._

Shocking, eh?  I'm about ready to cry.  I ADORE Foaly!  Sorry this chapter took so long.  I have been busy and have had a creative brain fart.  I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly.  Thanx for reading!


	3. Blackout

Heyo again!  Thanx to all my reviewers, my Internet decided not to be buggered up again, so here are the reviews that were not anonymous….

Reviewers for Shiver, A Foaly Story: Holly Rox, lutefa, Red Water Rising, Nieni Woodland, Ethiopia Fowlsoner, soap sudd, Egleriel, minya, La Cramento.

Reviewers from the Original Shiver: crap!  Lost them! So sorry all!  sends a sympathy kiss

Thanx everyone.  Please read on.  I know this is a Foaly Story, but Artemis is the focus in this next chapter.  looks apologetic  I had to include him somewhere.  Sorry.  Anyways, please read on!

Disclaimer:  Eoin Colfer owns all Fowl stuff.  Not me, you (unless you are Eoin), your best friend (unless he happens to be Mister Colfer), your enemy (again, unless he is Mr. Colfer, who is all young Artemis Fowl lover's nemesis for thinking of such an ingenious story), or anyone else I have failed to think of (excepting Eoin Colfer, who I have mentioned, I believe?)

Shiver Chapter 3 Blackout

Proceed?  Press Y/N 

            The white letters glowed on the computer screen owned by a certain pale, raven-haired teenager.  Artemis Fowl II paused a moment, staring at his reflection on the monitor.  Just over fifteen, he had grown tall and lanky, but still had boyish features: pale skin, wavy, black hair, and a round chin.  His facial features weren't mature yet, and he had grown no facial hair.  But he was not vainly admiring his reflection.

            He was pondering over his dream.  That strange, recurring dream which he always had trouble remembering.  Ever since he woke up nearly a year-and-a-half ago with reflective contact lenses in his eyes, that dream had kept returning.  Last night, he woke up sweating with excitement.  Or fear.  He couldn't tell which.  Artemis had remembered more of his dream.  Something about a short, red- haired woman and a horse.  No, not a horse, because whatever the thing was, it had a man's face.

            _Centaur._  That single word seemed to trigger a forgotten memory in his brain.  For a moment, his consciousness tried to grasp the thought.  But, as quickly as it had come, the thought fled from his mind.  Interesting.  Shaking himself mentally, Artemis glanced at the screen.   

            He was just about to download information off a NASA computer he had successfully hacked into.  These files had been heavily guarded, with many passwords, etc.  Artemis had met with, and intimidated, many hackers who had tried and failed at breaking into the files.  Most of them said it was impossible, and recommended he try something less challenging.  But Artemis enjoyed a challenge, especially illegal ones.  So, these 'hackers' had been laughed at and thrown out with a warning from Butler to stay quiet or become permanently quiet.

         Meanwhile, Artemis's fingers hovered above the keyboard, shaking with excitement and fatigue.  After many months of careful research, hacking, chatting with aeronautic scientists on the Internet under many pseudonyms, and Butler intimidating one or two NASA members, he was ready.  Supposedly, the information could be worth billions if sold on the black market.  There was always the chance of being caught, but that always made the thrill more exciting when completed.   Of course, not everyone thought that stealing information from a secure NASA computer with a chance of being caught and put in jail was a thrilling experience.  In fact, Butler seemed deathly afraid of the consequences of Artemis Junior's plan, and seemed constantly tense, although he had slowed down considerably.  He avoided telling Artemis of his fears for many reasons.  The main reason was that Artemis could throw out barbed insults that even caught Butler off guard.  The other main reason was that Butler trusted Artemis, and Artemis had never failed him yet.

         So, he thought it was best to leave the boy be.  After all, he was a genius.  Geniuses generally know what they are doing.

Proceed?  Press Y/N 

            Artemis smiled and quickly punched the y-key, acting more confident than he felt in his heart.  Although he would never admit it, Butler's warnings had succeeded in alarming him.  Of course, he had felt quite alarmed ever since he found the semi-corroded, reflective lenses in his eyes.  Ever since the discovery, he felt beaten.  Outmaneuvered.  Obviously, someone was either trying to manipulate him or was trying to warn him of something.  He had searched for an answer, visiting one of his bodyguard's friends who experimented in eyedrops and lenses and that sort of thing.  What vexed him the most is that he found out that those lenses were supplied from the same man and that they were ordered by…

            _Me, _thought Artemis._  I ordered them, but why? Why can't I remember?_  After pondering this odd comeuppance for a few fleeting moments, he turned his attention back to the matter of the illegally retrieved data that was flooding his screen in binomial nomenclature.  (Computer language consisting of the numbers zero and one.)  He stared with acute smugness, brushing a hand through his hair.  Fairly soon, two wonderful words were pulsing on his screen.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE 

            A few seconds later, the computer stated the words on the screen in a seemingly haughty manner.  Quickly, he saved the information to a laser-disc and printed out several hard copies in code.  Keeping himself busy, he took the small disc out of his computer and placed it inside a plastic case, wrapped the case in Styrofoam packaging, and placed the bundle in a small, padded box.  Perfectly safe, if not over the top. 

            A stabbing sensation was welling up inside of Artemis.  He decided the feeling was simply burning curiosity.  Of course; he wanted to view the information that he had retrieved more than anything.  He tried to convince himself, as he opened up the data to a viewable form, that he was merely going to see if any top-secret programs were readily available for him to copy and sell to the highest bidder.  But he knew the truth; he was interested in what the oddly secured information withheld.  So he waited with contained anticipation, his heartbeat quickening as the program loaded.

            It opened, and he gasped.  So did Butler and Juliet, who had quietly entered the room.   Artemis was home for the summer holidays, and Juliet had taken a break from her wrestling tour.  Artemis decided against turning and glaring at the pair for not knocking.  Since he had arrived back home after a miserably boring year at St. Bartleby's, they had rarely let him out of their sight.  Butler spoke up.

            "Artemis, what is that?" he stated in transfixed awe.  For one of the few moments in his young life, Artemis said the three words he only heard himself say in his nightmares.

            "I don't know," The two siblings nearly died of shock at his words then and there.  Artemis continued, "although it looks like the aurora."  Juliet approached the computer, her blonde-haired head craning over his shoulder.

            "But Artemis, it looks…solid," Juliet spoke up, looking at the screen open-mouthed.

            Silence filled the room.  It seemed comical; the great Artemis Fowl the Second, capable of breaking into top-secret NASA computers, forging priceless paintings, and (although he didn't remember,) stealing fairy gold, had had the words "taken right out of his mouth".  By a blonde.  There hade to be something he could salvage from this.  Quick wit seemed the solution.

            "Well, of course that is what it appears," snapped Artemis, "any common moron with a first-grade education could describe what it looks like."  Juliet flushed, black-blue eyes flashing.  Artemis smiled in satisfaction, frightfully similar to how a vampire would look before draining the blood from his next victim.

He scrolled down the screen.

            "But what this _is_ seems to be quite an enigma," he muttered, reading the script on the screen faster than most people can think, "even to these supposed 'NASA intelligences'." Artemis frowned, his premature crow's feet darkening around his cold blue eyes.  Artemis felt the familiar comfort of Butler's hand rest on his shoulder.

            "I have never seen anything like this before, even in Russia," Butler spoke, his deep voice etched with gentleness, "but you can figure it out, Artemis.  I know it."  Artemis nodded, grateful for his words, even though his self-confidence was lessening more and more by the minute.  Butler was a reliable man, not just because his powerful, nearly seven-foot-frame intimidated those Artemis wanted intimidated.  He had traveled all over the world in his middle-aged life, and had experience in many areas: politics, geography, literature, exotic forms of intimidation and giving extreme beatings.  Useful stuff.

            But now, Artemis had no leads.  He was completely in the dark.

            A second later, he literally was.

            Every light and electronic appliance switched off.  His computer, the lights, lamp, and mini-fridge light Juliet had been opening to sneak out a snack.  Everything.  Of course, it wouldn't have been so bad if it were morning.  All they would have to do was pull back the shades Artemis closed for security reasons.  But, naturally, it was the middle of a cloudy, moonless night. 

            A light came on.  Butler, ready and alert as always, had carefully strode over to a cabinet containing various 'emergency supplies'.  It contained various weapons: Sig Saurs (Butler's personal favorite,) a fancy sniper- rifle, two tommy guns, Ninja throwing stars, stun grenades, mace, and even a tazer.  It also contained supplies people who did not commit criminal acts would use in an emergency.  Flashlights were included.

            "Here," said Butler, handing extra flashlights to Artemis and Juliet, who immediately turned them on.  Butler's flashlight was already on, obviously, and he turned the light towards the curtain.

            "Perhaps there is some reasonable explanation for the blackout," muttered Artemis. 

            "There's a fire!" exclaimed Juliet, slightly nervous at the suddenness the mini-fridge's light had shut off.  The three strode over to the drapes, pulling them back.  As soon as the curtains were spread, however, all three companions wish they had stayed closed as a nearly- blinding light filled the room.  All shielded their eyes as the brightness flooded in.  The tremendous light seemed like it would have outshone the sun if it were daytime. 

            Recovering from the shock, Artemis opened his eyes, squinting and blinking to adjust to the light.  As soon as he did, he gasped in wonder, for the second time in the uncanny evening.  He told himself mentally to be prepared for more strange happenings, and not act too surprised later on.  Meanwhile, back to what Artemis saw outside.

            Brilliant colors seemed to dance outside the window.  Artemis concluded that if the glass pane wasn't tinted, they all would have been blind at that moment.  Shades of lavender and crimson arched and bent outside, near enough to touch had there been nothing separating the room from the outside air.  It looked as if sea waves made of sunset were flowing gracefully past the window.  Intense aqua and rose shadows faded in and out of the brilliant light, like stars in the coming dawn.  It was one of the most beautiful things Artemis had ever seen, and for several moments, Artemis could only stare, spellbound, at the seemingly natural laser-light show.  Finally, his reason turned back on, and he alerted Butler and Juliet to the spectacle.

            "The aurora," he rasped.  He saw Juliet and Butler unshield and open their eyes, and they responded just as he had; they stared at…whatever it was… with open-mouthed absorption.  Suddenly, another strange thing happened.

            This aurora (_if that's indeed what it is_, thought Artemis) seemed to respond to the attention.  The way it responded was nearly indescribable, for Artemis sensed more than saw the response.  There was a feeling of intelligence surrounding the light, as one can sense when babies smile at their mother; that certain awareness all humans possess.  Visually, there was hardly anything to alert one to a response, as an animal would.  Perhaps a quick brightening of the light, or a slight change in the movement of the bending light was all, but the feeling of the humanity it possessed was undeniable.  Artemis was not the only one who realized it as well.

            "This is impossible," said Juliet, anxiety and amazement tinged in her voice.  She walked closer to the window, watching the peculiar movement.  Artemis and Butler moved closer to the window as well, as if drawn in by an invisible string.

            Artemis would never know what caused him to do what he did.  He certainly stepped out of his usually calculating, careful character.  If he had a chance to replay the situation, he would have restrained himself from the sudden impulsive and outwardly innocent action.

            He slowly reached out, thin fingers splayed out.

            He touched the window, gently.  It was cold, but he, again, could sense the response from the light.  He spoke.  For whatever reason, he spoke to the light.

            "Hello," he said, smiling slightly, knowing the light was responding somehow.  So alien, yet so human as well.

            "It's friendly," whispered Butler.  There was an agreeing hush around the room, as everyone watched, perceiving a response, visual as well as sensual.  They were not disappointed.

            The light seemed to condense and turn solid, taking on a familiar shape.

            "An arm," said Juliet excitedly, "it's an arm!"  And it was.  The fingers reached out towards the window in slow, twitching movements.  A great ball of light was condensing around the arm, forming a sort of a large, asymmetrical ball.  The hand was inches away from the window.

            Suddenly, all the light vanished, and the lights inside the house turned back on.

            Artemis shouted with unconceivable rage and sadness, and Juliet gave a small scream and, at the same moment, a sob.  Only Butler was silent, but he seemed more tired and old looking than ever.  No one knew why they were reacting this way.  A collective anger and sadness accumulated among the three.  But the strange emotions quickly vanished.

            "Look!" shouted Juliet, pointing at the path leading up to the Fowl Manor's main doorway.  Butler and Artemis strained there eyes to see what she was looking at.  Finally, their eyes focused at the strange figure wandering up the road.

            It was a young girl, about twelve, wandering up the lane.  Well, wandering was the wrong word for the way she was moving.  She was stumbling drunkenly, hardly able to stay on her feet.  She had long, tangled black hair, and she was completely naked.

            Hardly pausing, the threesome ran out of the room and down the steps.  Juliet stopped to get a blanket for the girl, whoever she was.  Butler was first to reach the door, nearly yanking it off its hinges as he sprinted outside.   Artemis followed behind quickly, and Juliet was closely behind.  They could here the girl muttering and staring at things that were obviously not visible.  Her whole body was shivering, as if with cold.  In the dim light from the doorway, they could see her eyes darting every way, hardly resting on one spot long enough for Artemis to see what color her eyes were, and they were extremely unusual in color.

            They were violet, a pale, lavender-violet.  She looked half insane.

            "Holly!" the girl cried suddenly, "Holly, you have to get him!  Find Fowl!  Oh god, he is the only one who can figure it out, he'll know!  Holly, I…can't… move!"  The girl screamed and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing and shaking.  She convulsed, her back arching, limbs quaking in some sort of internal agony.  As soon as the fit started, however, the young girl passed out.

            Artemis, Butler, and Juliet all stood around the still body, not knowing what to do.  Then, Juliet draped the blanket around the small girl's frame, and Butler gently lifted her into his arms.  He walked inside, followed closely by Juliet.  Artemis stood outside, paralyzed with the mixture of many emotions he felt in that single moment.  He stared at the cloudy, empty sky.  After several moments, he walked inside as well.


	4. Unbearable

Heyo again readers!  Thanx for the reviews- 4 on the first day!  Anyways, don't worry, this won't be a Mary-Sue. I pinkie promise!  Wiggles pinkie and this chapter HAS Foaly in it.  Oh, boy this is a difficult fic, cuz he isn't always going to be awake.  But he will be speaking.  Sort of.  Aaah, can't tell too much.  Anyways, here is my fourth chappie.  Enjoy!

Reviewers Shiver a Foaly Story Holly Rox, lutefa, Red Water Rising, Nieni Woodland, Ethiopia Fowlsoner, soap sudd, Egleriel, minya, La Cramento, Kat, Shiver Kel the Nightmare, Andromeda, amileana, WrIteErKaT322, The Xylia, soap sudd, Female Foaly, and WackedOutPet13. Thank you, thank you all!  Mwah (Blows kiss)

Disclaimer: For the final blinking time, no one but Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl.  We all wish we did.  Dahhm you, Colfer! says in Russian accent Those stupid geniuses think of everything!

Shiver Chapter 4 Unbearable

         Holly had always hated hospitals.  She had only been in one once or twice as a child, but she would always remember how much she hated them; they always smelled like medicine, had noisy, fighting families, and those CLOWNS that always came to visit the sick patients.  She shivered involuntarily at the thought of those big-shoed, turn-your-frown-upside-down-attitude cretins in polka dot tights.  Once, Holly passed out while healing and woke up with her elbow bent the wrong direction, and she had to go to the Haven Hospital.  She was only twenty, barely even out of childhood, and it was the most horrifying experience of her life.  The memory was etched in her mind, and frequently turned up in her nightmares.  There was a purple haired clown that must not have had a good day (_Otherwise he was hung over, _thought Holly amusedly) and had approached her, wearing a painted on smile.  He was frowning, though, and had a particularly evil glint in his eyes.  The clown, who called himself 'Mister Sunshine', had bent over her, saying, "Does someone need cheered up?  Mister Sunshine can help!"  Whether it was the smeared paint on his lips or the (_imaginary_?) odor of alcohol on his breath, Holly had never felt more terrified in her life. 

         "Holly," said a voice that was familiar but completely alien sounding.  Holly turned her head slightly towards the sound.  It was Commander Root, and he wasn't in uniform.  He was dressed in what almost looked like a casual pantsuit, but he had his decorative LEP vest on, which had his Golden Acorn pin on.  Other than that, there was no other sign that he was the honored commander of the Lower Elements Police.  That wasn't the only shocking issue.  _He looks… pale.  And worried.  Wow, what a surprising day this is turning out to be._  Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, for just a few hours ago, Foaly, one of Holly's best friends, suddenly collapsed in Commander Root's office, and started convulsing.  She was nearly ready to change her mind about the Mister Sunshine incident being her most horrifying memory.

         "Commander Root," replied Holly, "I didn't know that you would be coming."  She started to straighten up and brush out the wrinkles on her uniform, but Root didn't seem to care, and he sat down next to her on the bench she was sitting on.  It was a hard, plastic bench clearly designed to make the people waiting on them even more edgy than they already were.

         The commander smiled weakly, grimacing more than grinning.  "Well, I'm off duty, and I thought I would check on a fallen soldier."  Holly felt herself smile weakly in return, wondering if the Commander was really ever off duty.  Holly returned the smile.

         "Don't call Foaly a soldier, though; he hates that, remember?"  So, they were both trapped in this freakish, clown-infested hospital, waiting for the only person in the fairy underground who could run the LEP computer to recover.  _If he recovers,_ thought Holly, internally wincing.  It was very strange, the way he fainted in Root's office, and Holly didn't like it one bit.  And when she thought about how Foaly said, "Get Fowl," she became even more nervous.  _It sounded like he didn't expect to… no, no, he was just delusional._  But was he, really?  The last few moments he was conscious, he seemed terrifyingly aware of what was going on. 

         The door to Foaly's room opened, and the Chief Healer stepped out, wearing a White-Out white lab coat.  His name suggested in large, friendly letters, that his name was Warlock Moss, and he was glad to be of service.  The look on his face suggested that he was not glad of anything; maybe he just met Mister Sunshine.  Holly doubted it, though, as she felt her stomach plummet down towards the floor, by the way he kept glancing at his lab results with a sad, defeated frown.  Dark crow's feet by his blue eyes looked unexpectedly familiar, and Holly had to look away, feeling that this day was about to turn even worse than it already was.  First Foaly's collapse, then hospitals, then bad memories of clowns, and now this Warlock who had perplexing similarities to (_Artemis Fowl, _Holly's mind blurted.)  She decided speaking would distract her from the worry she felt in her heart.

         "Is he awake?" she asked Warlock Moss.  No, she was wrong.  The worry was much worse now, making that painful knot in her chest tighten even harder.  The Healer's familiar-colored eyes glanced sharply up from his notepad.  He gave his obviously forced half-smile.  _Pssh, _Holly thought, _If he is going to force a smile, he can at least give a full smile._

         The warlock sighed, his forced-half-smile fading rapidly.  "Yes, and he would like to see you."  He paused, looking slightly put-off about something.   "He actually _ordered_ me to bring you in and, um… said that no nursemaid was going to prevent him from seeing his friends."  Holly felt as though she may have internal bleeding from swallowing the insane laughter welling up inside her.  _Same old Foaly._

         Moss led them into the over-hygienically white room where Foaly was sitting up in his hospital bed, reading a magazine titled Elf-Leisure: A Guide to the Newest Home Tech.  Holly doubted Foaly would read Elf Leisure if there were any other magazines around.  It was widely known for its inept "professionals" who would get stories on the latest technology supposedly designed to make the average fairy's home life easier.  Holly had ordered the magazines for a short period of time; she discovered many of the 'time saving' equipment reported seemed more like a jumbled mass of wires and metal that would break as soon as used.  Foaly often made snide jokes about the magazine, especially when someone who worked for Elf Leisure happened to be close by.  

         Holly thought Foaly looked very ill.  The modified hospital bed allowed him reasonable comfort, despite him having for legs, but he looked rather pale.  His thin mop of hair was wild and tangled, and his cheeks seemed rather hollow and thin.  But he still gave the same sarcastic, cocky smile he always gave Holly when he greeted her.  Holly's heart, which felt as if it was in a knot since she first arrived at the hospital, relaxed slightly as he smiled.  He waved the doctor out of the room.

         "Foaly!" cried Holly, rushing into the room.  "How are you feeling?"  She knelt beside his bed and grabbed his hands.  She had to be wary of his four hoofed feet dangling off the bed, but she managed. 

         "Fine, fine."  He looked up at Root, who was standing in the doorframe.  "Why, Julius, why don't you come in?  I know how much you worry about me… If it will make you feel better you can fetch me a glass of water."  He nodded towards his room's sink, grinning like a maniac.  Root purpled and glowered, but refrained from yelling. 

         "Quiet, civilian.  And don't,"

         "Call you Julius," finished Foaly, "I know, I know.  But it is fun watching your brain struggle not to explode."  Root growled halfheartedly, and the smallest smile appeared on his ruddy face.  His smile quickly vanished as Holly asked Foaly the question that was clearly nagging at the back of both their minds. 

         "Foaly, what happened yesterday?  Is there something wrong?"  Her heart was doing flips again, but somewhere around her knees.  Foaly frowned slightly, and his usually bright, humorous (albeit sarcastic) eyes darkened and appeared extremely tired.  He sighed deeply, throwing the magazine onto the floor melodramatically, trying in vain to restore the humor to the room.  But Holly and Root weren't buying it.  He glanced at their unchanging faces, sighed again, and told the pair of elves the thing Holly had been dreading the most since Foaly's collapse.

         "I'm sick," he said softly, "its called P'Seidon's Syndrome.  A genetic disorder.  I'm going to deteriorate slowly, and maybe with some therapy, keep it at bay for a while.  But, in a few months…" He paused, uncharacteristically shaken.

         "What Foaly?" whispered Holly softly, taking his hands in hers.  They were shaking, but warm.  Holly felt her heart thump madly, somewhere around the region of her toes.  _What's going on?  Oh, Foaly!_  she thought madly.  She felt angry, sad, confused.  Wanting to know, but not wanting to know, especially if it was bad, which it definitely was, judging by the pale shade Foaly's face had taken.  But she looked confidently at Foaly, as if she had to know.  _But I don't, I don't want to know.  It's too bad, I can't bear it!_  Foaly looked at her face for a long time, as if drinking in each curve and climax on her face.  He gulped without any sign of overdramatic air.  He was showing real, honest fear; horribly honest fear.  But he continued, one sentence that would stick in Holly's head for as long as she lived.

         "I... I'll lose the use of my legs and after a few weeks, I'll be..become…"  He swallowed dryly, than swallowed again, eyes wide.  "I'll be paralyzed, Holly.  I'll be paralyzed, and I won't live much longer after that."  He said this very fast, and kind of mumbled 'I won't live much longer after that' under his breath, as if he thought Holly and Root wouldn't hear him.  But they did, and Holly was sure it showed on both their faces.

         "Listen," said Foaly, before either of them spoke, or in Holly's case, screamed.  His voice became stronger, and an earnest, intense gleam lit his eyes. "I am not going to be dying tomorrow.  I will be able to walk and such.  I don't have any intention of taking therapy.  It is more trouble and painful than it's worth."  He reached under his pillow, letting go of Holly's hand.  Actually, more like wrenching free as Holly was holding it so tightly his hand was turning red.  Foaly pulled a laptop out from underneath his pillow. 

         "Foaly!" exclaimed Root, unexpectedly gentle, "Hospitals forbid the use of electronics in patient bedrooms."  Foaly looked up at Root, a slight smile on his lips.

         "No, they don't," he admitted ungrudgingly, "but I had Trouble Kelp bring it in, with the help of a few gold coins."  He grinned even wider, and Holly felt slightly relieved that he wasn't too sick right then.  He opened the laptop and turned it on, saying, "I started researching where the photofrequency detectors were picking up most of the… aurora borealis images."  He typed quickly, fingers moving like tap-dancing tarantulas.  "Ah, here we are!"  He said with bravado, spinning the laptop around to face Holly and Root.  Root walked over to Foaly's bedside somewhat reluctantly, but came all the same.

         What appeared to be a large, 3D globe of the world projected from the screen.  While slowly revolving, tiny, color-changing splotches appeared all over the world.  _How strange,_ thought Holly, _of course, any idiot would know that the Northern Lights emerge in the Northern Hemisphere.  Why are they showing up all over the world?_ 

         "Why are they appearing all over the world, Foaly?" Holly spoke up after a moment of watching the revolving, projected planet.  Foaly raised an eyebrow.

         "We aren't dealing with the aurora borealis, Captain."  This time, Root spoke up instead of Holly.  Foaly turned to Root, obviously impressed.

         "Exactly.  This is something alien, or at the very least, something supernatural."  He pointed to the revolving planet.  "The most recent occurrence of the…disturbances… appeared in Ireland two nights ago."  Foaly pushed a few buttons on his computer.  "Guess where?"

         The earth-projection zoomed in and changed shape.  The picture Holly saw pleased her none.  Root felt the same, for he let out a slight stream of mixed swearwords, and his face purpled again.  The 3D picture showed an old, all-too-familiar mansion.

         "D'Arvit," said Holly in undertone, "Fowl Mansion." She reached for Foaly's hand, and this time, he squeezed it slightly.  Feeling her cheeks color unexpectedly, Holly stared harder at the screen, not really seeing it.  Funny how in half a second, her attention could go from one subject of importance to another, seemingly random one.  Her attention returned to the screen in another instant.  What appeared to be the aurora borealis appeared right outside the top windows of the Fowl house.  The lights in the front yard went off, and it appeared that the rest of the lights did as well.  As they watched, the window screens opened, and a surprised Artemis Fowl, Butler, and Juliet stared out at the aurora.  Recovering from shock, the three approached the window.  The camera zoomed in to a partial side view, thanks to Foaly's quick fingers.  Artemis touched his window, and the aurora condensed, and seemed solid, just like the pictures Foaly had shown them.  Suddenly, the picture went out of focus, began to break up, and turned off.

         "D'Arvit," said both Root and Holly simultaneously.  There was no other way to describe it. 

         "Obviously," said Foaly, businesslike, "Fowl could give us a more personal account, if given the chance.  Clearly, this is as phenomenon the People would want to study."

         "What?" said Root, mouth open slightly, and his skin purpled even further. 

         "Furthermore," continued Foaly, voice slightly louder, as if trying to see if Root got the gist, "when these disturbances occurred, areas around Mud Men dwellings and the Peoples alike suffered a power failure.  The Fowl boy and crew would be able to give us a view on when this occurred in conjunction to the disturbances."  After a slight pause, in which Root spluttered incoherently, Foaly spoke, slightly softer.  

         "I think it's time to pay Mister Fowl a visit," said Foaly, voice laced with traces of humor and wariness.  Holly agreed, but she wasn't so sure Root would.  Even if Root did, Holly was certain the Council wouldn't.  Root glared at Foaly and Holly, but sighed after a few moments of giving them the evil eye.

         "Why does this week seem to be going from bad to worse?" sighed Root.  Foaly tutted softly, but it was loud enough for Root to hear.   Root glared at him again, and Holly could practically see the daggers coming out of his eyes. 

         "The Council won't approve."  He said this, surprisingly, rather weakly.  Foaly didn't catch the weakness of it, and took a deep breath, as if preparing for a speech.  Root interrupted him right as he opened his mouth (_thankfully, _thought Holly.)  Root smiled slightly as he interjected, rather devilishly.

         "So I guess we won't tell them."  He nodded at Holly, "Captain, I want you to grab the set of wings in my office, fly out there and see what's going on."  Foaly stared at him, open-mouthed, with no barbed insult coming out of the gaping hole.  Root caught Foaly's surprised look, and bellowed what seemed like a laugh, although it was hard to tell, since neither of them had ever heard him laugh before. 

         "Oh, what, Foaly?  Did your comment get stuck on the way up?"  He made the same strange noise again, but it was much softer this time.  _Perhaps it was a chuckle?_ she regarded quizzically.  The Commander stopped… the noise he was making… and looked Foaly straight in the eye.  "I have a bad feeling about whatever is going on over there.  His memories may come back, but my gut is telling me it will be worth it."  Foaly grinned maniacally, his horsy teeth flashing in the dim, sterile hospital light.  His gaze shifted towards Holly as Commander Root walked out the door, seeming quite determined not to turn around, as if thinking that turning would make them question him.  It was quite abrupt, even for him. 

         Foaly's gaze shifted into Holly's eyes.  She felt her heart beat faster, but she was not perfectly sure why.  She had a pretty good idea, though. 

         "Holly, there isn't much time left for me."  He was speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, so Holly had to lean closer to hear him. 

         "There is something very strange about the aurora thing.  Of course, any fairy- idiot could tell that, but…"  He swallowed dryly, and Holly looked at his face.  _Oh gods, he looks so tired all of a sudden.  Is he going to have another seizure?  _Foaly caught her worrying look, and interpreted it correctly.  "I'm alright for now, but I wanted to tell you…  I think the aurora may help me recover.  I don't know what makes me think that but…"  Foaly shrugged, his eyes half closed.  Holly squeezed his hand reassuringly, but she really didn't understand at all.  But she wanted to try.  Gods, she did.  His gaze shifted towards Holly's face, rather jerkily.  _Really romantic, _thought Holly playfully.

         "Get Fowl, Holly.  Tell him.  I tried to tell you before the seizure, but I couldn't.  It happened to quickly.  Maybe I did tell you, and I can't remember…" Holly nodded, drinking in every word he said.

         "Find him Holly," he said, taking a deep breath.  "He'll know."  With that, he raised Holly's small, delicate hand to his lips, and his head and hand went limp.  He fell asleep, evidently completely exhausted.  His slight snores started seconds after his head his the pillow.

         "I will," said Holly, squeezing his hand gently before placing it on his lap.  I fiery determination filled her as she walked from the room.

         _I must…_   


End file.
